


Always On My Mind

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mind Reading, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka suddenly realizes he can read minds and discovers that Makoto thinks of him... a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts on tumblr and this was the second one:
> 
> For your makoharu prompt request, I've been wanting to read a fic where Haru suddenly gets the ability to read minds which results in him hearing Makoto call his name in his thougts all the time or something ^^'

Haruka should have known that something would be different about that day when he awoke with the worst headache he had ever had. He wanted to stay in bed and skip school, but he had two exams that day and he wouldn’t be able to make them up later. He dragged himself to the bathroom, took an aspirin, and then lowered himself into the bath.

A while later, he heard the front door open. Makoto was there to get him so they could walk to school together. Well, he’d have to wait. Momentarily, there was a knock at the bathroom door and Makoto stepped in.

_Oh, God. Haru…_

Haruka lifted his head. What was that? “Swimming in the bath again, Haru-chan?” Makoto asked, offering him his hand. Haruka shook his head and sighed heavily, taking the proffered hand. “Enough with the chan stuff.” He stood up and Makoto handed him a towel, which he used to lazily dry his hair.

_Haru… oh, Haruka…_

“What is it?” he asked, peeping out from under the towel. Makoto raised an eyebrow. “Nothing,” he replied.

Haruka walked to his bedroom, using the ends of the towel to dry inside his ears. “I can fry you some mackerel while you get into your uniform,” Makoto offered. Haruka shook his head and sighed. “No, that’s fine. I’m not very hungry.”

_Damn, Haru…_

Okay, now. He distinctly heard that. He heard Makoto’s voice as he was turning away. Was he… was he hearing things? If so, best not to tell anyone… even Makoto. Makoto would worry too much. Once he was dressed, he grabbed a bottle of water and they set out for school. They walked along, and Haruka remained silent while Makoto talked about the math assignment from the night before.

_Does he care at all? Haru… do you…?_

Haruka snatched his head up and looked at his friend. “Makoto! I…” _I what?_ He had to ask himself.  He cared, of course.  But how to say it? “Makoto, I… you know… I… thank you. For coming to get me this morning, I mean.”

Makoto flashed a sunny smile and nodded. “You don’t need to thank me. I like walking with you.”

_He seems off today… I wonder what’s wrong. I hope he’s okay!_

“I’m fine, Makoto,” Haruka insisted, not realizing until he saw Makoto’s confused face that he had responded to something that Makoto had not said aloud.

“Why would you say that?” Makoto asked. “I never said you weren’t.” He furrowed his brows and watched his friend. “What _is_ wrong? I know that something is.”

Haruka shook his head. “No, really. It’s nothing. I’m fine.” Makoto didn’t respond, but Haruka could tell that he didn’t believe him. Not a bit. But the rest of the walk to school was silent, and Haruka was thankful for that.

Later, as they were sitting in class, supposedly reading from their classic literature text, Haruka glanced over at Makoto in the next desk over and saw that he was looking at him. It was that way Makoto sometimes looked at him that gave him an odd feeling in his stomach. He couldn’t help giving his friend a little smile.

_Oh, those eyes. Haruka…_

Haruka shook his head. No.  He _wasn’t_ hearing things – not imaginary things anyways.  He was hearing Makoto’s voice in his head.  These were Makoto’s thoughts.

_Haruka…_

“What did you say?” Haruka whispered urgently. Makoto furrowed his brows. “I didn’t say anything.”

_He’s acting so strangely today… maybe he’s just tired…_

And rather loudly, he blurted, “I am _not_ tired.” Makoto looked genuinely concerned as the other students turned to look at him, some talking under their breath and others laughing. “Nanase Haruka,” the teacher said sternly.

Haruka stood up and put his head down. “I’m sorry. May I go to the nurse? I’m… sick.” Reluctantly he was excused and he burst out into the hallway and took a deep breath. He sat down on a bench outside the door and sighed heavily. He had no intention of going to the nurse. He was going home and going back to sleep. Maybe this would all be over when he woke up.

But before he could walk away, Makoto appeared in the hallway and put his hand on Haruka’s shoulder. “I asked if I could walk you to the nurse, to make sure you were all right,” Makoto said. “You are, aren’t you?” Haruka simply nodded.

_Oh, Haru… what are you hiding from me?_

“I don’t have anything to hide,” he answered softly. Makoto’s eyes widened and he blushed deeply. “Haru…?” he stammered. “Why would you say that? Did you know…?”

_Haruka. Haru… do you… can you hear me? Do you know what I’m thinking?_

Haruka looked up into Makoto’s big, green eyes and nodded heavily.

_You can read my mind._

Another nod.

_How did this…? How long…?_

“I don’t know,” he answered aloud. He had tried to think the answer to Makoto, but he guessed his friend didn’t have the same gift he did. “It’s been like this all day.”

_You’ve been hearing all my thoughts… all day? Is it just me, or can you read everyone’s mind now?_

“Vague sounds and stirrings from other people when they’re close by,” Haruka answered. “Nothing intelligible from anyone but you.”

_So I guess you know then._

“Know what?” Haruka asked.

_How often I think of you._

Haruka nodded and a soft smile crept onto his lips. “I wish this worked both ways. Then you would know that you’re here,” he said, tapping his temple, “quite often as well.” Makoto smiled and said, “I guess I do now.”

“Do you still need the nurse?”Makoto asked softly, offering his hand to Haruka, he shook his head but took the hand in front of him. “No. I’m fine now.”


End file.
